


Red Dress

by JaceOfSpace



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Isolationshipping, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceOfSpace/pseuds/JaceOfSpace
Summary: Misty and Aki are out on a shopping date, and the dress Misty has Aki try on takes her breath away.
Relationships: Izayoi Aki/Misty Lola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr for isolationshipping! The prompt was “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” Please enjoy my first attempt at writing a wlw fic haha.
> 
> [here](https://judai-kun.tumblr.com/)

It was nice to have Misty in town after so long; Aki rarely got to see her girlfriend since she traveled so often. The two women were spending the day shopping, Misty insisting Aki try on several expensive outfits and buying them despite Aki’s protests. She felt somewhat guilty about her girlfriend dropping so much money on her, but she also knew Misty could afford such luxuries with the salary she made as a model. Aki had to admit it was fun getting to basically play adult dress-up, and she was considering changing up her wardrobe anyway. In the back of her mind, Aki promised that she would pay Misty back after she graduated from medical school and started her career as a doctor.

Currently, Aki was trying on one of several outfits Misty handed to her from the American-style boutique they were currently perusing. This one was a fitted maroon dress made almost entirely of lace. Thankfully, the lace was only see-through around her midsection and at the bottom of the dress to show off her waist and thighs. If Aki overthought it, she might have figured Misty handed her this dress for reasons other than every day fashion, but she knew her girlfriend well enough to know Misty had just grabbed it off the rack because the color would suit Aki well.

And it did. The deep red of the dress complimented her very well, almost matching her hair and blending well with her skin tone. Turning to see herself at a difference angle in the mirror, Aki noticed almost her entire back was exposed, save for the “X” the dresses straps formed across her shoulder blades and spine. Twisting herself again, Aki noticed that the top of the dress covered her chest just enough that she didn’t feel overexposed in that department, but even so, the dress was more revealing in other places than she would have preferred.

 _Why is American fashion like this?_ Aki thought to herself.

“Darling, have you tried the next dress on yet?” Misty’s words shook Aki from her thoughts. “It’s been too long since I’ve been blessed by your beauty.”

“Oh, yes, I’ll be right out,” Aki stumbled a bit as she unlatched the lock of the changing room door and stepped out, feeling just a bit sheepish showing so much skin in public. Part of her wished Misty would just sit in the changing room with her while she tried clothes on, but she also knew Misty adored the dramatic reveal of whatever outfit Aki tried on.

Misty turned up from her phone to gaze at Aki, her eyes going wide, which Aki took as a good sign. She posed for her girlfriend, turning this way and that to show off the was the dress accentuated her curves before doing a full spin, the bottom of the dress not even flaring out with as much as it clung to her body. After righting herself from the spin, Aki met Misty’s gaze, surprised to find her girlfriend still gaping at her. Usually, Misty would be complimenting up a storm and applauding Aki’s showcase, so it was odd to find her so silent. Did she not like the dress?

“Um, Misty, are you okay?” Aki inquired, gently placing a hand on Misty’s shoulder. Misty was brought out of her daze at Aki’s touch, her facing turning bright red at the close proximity. _Ah, so that’s it_ , Aki thought, a small smirk forming on her lips. “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”

“Oh! Well, I just, um…” Misty stumbled over her words for a few more seconds before taking a deep breath to try and steady herself. She looked directly in Aki’s eyes, she said with the upmost sincerity, “You’re just so stunningly beautiful, Aki. You literally took my breath away when you came out wearing that dress.”

It was Aki’s turn to flush red now, her face practically matching her hair and the dress she was wearing. She could feel the burn of her flustered state reach from the tips of her ears all the way down to her chest. “Oh, ahaha, thank you…” she said lamely. Aki had wanted to keep up the confident act from getting Misty so rattled, but she was too flattered from bluntness of such a genuine compliment that she fell apart, just like the first time Misty had called her beautiful.

Misty laughed, her cheeks still painted pink. “The dress does suit you very well, my love.” Rising to her feet, Misty trailed her hands down from Aki’s shoulders, her fingertips delicately brushing the skin of Aki’s arms, and she grasped both of Aki’s hands in her own. Misty drank in the sight of her girlfriend, top to bottom, and back up again, taking in every detail of the way the dress clung to Aki’s body, showing off her midriff and upper thighs. By this point, Misty figured Aki could probably feel the adoration radiating off herself.

“T-Thank you,” Aki stuttered. She could feel the weight of Misty’s affectionate gaze, as if her girlfriend’s love could actually crush her. It was almost overwhelming, but at the same time, Aki just couldn’t get enough.

Misty reached her hand up, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Aki’s ear and tenderly cupping her face. Leaning in, Misty kissed Aki’s lips, every ounce of her energy holding her back from putting to much passion into the kiss while they were still out in public. Aki returned the kiss, squeezing Misty’s hands that still held onto hers. Both women could feel the heat of their still blushes radiating off each other, melting into the feeling of one another.

After what felt like could have been either seconds or days, Misty pulled back, placing a chaste kiss to Aki’s forehead. “I love you, Aki dear.”

“I love you, too,” Aki mumbled, her mind buzzing from the heat of the kiss. She kissed Misty on the cheek before letting go of her girlfriend’s hands. “I suppose I have other dresses to still try on.”

“I suppose you do,” Misty responded, sitting back down on the seat outside the dressing room. “Are you going to get that one?”

Aki turned on her heel, walking back towards the door to the dressing room, her fingers brushing against the handle. “I think I just might,” she said, giving Misty a look over her shoulder as she opened the door and entered the small room.

As Aki stepped out of the dress, she glanced at the price tag, internally groaning at how expensive the garment was. Shaking her head, Aki assured herself it would be worth getting the dress, if nothing else, just to see that blush on Misty’s face again someday.


End file.
